Secrets A keep!
by Broken-Dreams151
Summary: Kitsune Konno has been kepping an eye on a certain someone! Shes been kepping a few secrets...plus she deeper than anyone ever thought. R&R My first ficcie here! A Yuri Fic.
1. Default Chapter

~*~Secrets a keep~*~  
  
Hi there, names Kit! Welcome to my first ficcie on Fanfiction.net. It is a Yuri pairing between ??? and ??? ( You'll find out soon enough ) Yes I like yuri...and it doesnt matter...you came here...you read...no JK with ya...if you like it, please review.  
  
***Disclaimer :I do not own any parts of Love Hina...or Love Hina itself. Ken Akumatsu wrote and directed both anime and manga with the help of many folks out there. I want to thank all of them for making such a great anime and manga!***  
  
So anywho....On to meh Ficcie! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------- "Aw damn!...No yen...yet again!"  
  
Kitsune Konno was out to go buy some more sake so when she got back she would spend her day betting on horse races, watching adult movies, or just to mess around with Naru and Keitaro's blooming relationship.  
  
Kitsune walked back into the Hinata Inn. She walked over to the counter in the lodge area and sat on it. She took out her empty wallet. She had a picture of Naru and her back in High School. Kitsune only finished high school, never went to college. She didnt have a day job, no relationship what-so-ever, and much less...all the drinking she did just got her into trouble. She looked at the picture.  
  
"Naru is such a lucky duck...shes got a man...goin to Tokyo U...and Im here...stuck with no one to fool 'round with...or something better to do than get wasted every day!..."  
  
Kitsune sighed as she put the picture away and the wallet back in her pocket. She saw Naru and Keitaro run up the stairs, giggling.  
  
"Geh...they probably goin to go have shome fun...lovebirds...god..make meh so shick."  
  
Kitsune said in a half drunk voice. She didnt have as much booze today than the normal. Kitsune had a disgusted look on her face from jealousy. Everyone at Hinata saw the good, happy, spazzy, drunk Kitsune, but all this drinking lead to something. It lead her more pain than she already had. All Kitsune wanted was to love and be loved...to understand and to be understood. Oh yea, Kitsune had a lot of guys back in the days, but all of them just wanted to get into her pants, and none of them were worthy enough for love. Kitsune needed a lot of help. People always thought she wasnt any deeper than a can of 50 Yen worth a beer. But, oh, Kitsune was deep...its just no one took time out and sat down with her to find the deepness and pain she had not shown.  
  
"I'll go bathe...Maybe that'll take my mind off a few things."  
  
Kitsune dragged herself slowly to the Hot Springs. She hung her head down low as she went to the laundry room and unclothed her self and got a towel to cover her body. She slid the door open and saw Su and Sarah playing with Tama-Chan.  
  
"OI KITSUNE!!! HEYAS! Woa...wait..are you aliright? I thought you went to get some more beer? Plus it aint like ya ta be out here at this time, you are usually gettin wasted and watching TV or something...sumethin just aint- a right..."  
  
Su was really loud as her towel fell to the bottom of the springs. She walked up to Kitsune, who she acted like was a really close sister or something. Kitsune just walked past her and sat at the far end of the bath. Sarah dropped Tama-Chan and looked at Su...and shrugged.  
  
"Uh? Oh, its nothing...nothing...just run along inside...I'll be right in to go check on Shinobu or something...maybe help her with the laundry. Yall two been in here for 4 hours now...go inside before yall get sick. Go! Get!"  
  
Su and Sarah grabbed Tama-Chan and ran inside happily.  
  
~~* Hnnn...I wonder...if can't score any guys...does that mean...oh..my..god..I dont...think so...well...considering..straying from the straight...path...aint such a bad idea...i know how i wanna be pleased...well maybe someone out there kinda likes to be pleased like me...heheh...well i just might try it...*~~  
  
Kitsune thought to herself as she had a half fox like grin. She kept her hand secure holding her towel. Most of the towel kept her buzziling breast covered. She opened her eyes widely..then slowly shut them...and took a deep breath. She quickly fell asleep.  
  
~~~~  
  
About 10 minutes later...she opened her eyes.  
  
"Aw shit...i feel asleep!...Crap it...im goin back inside."  
  
She stood up, still holding the towel securely, walking to the door. She slid the door open, wiping her feet, Shinobu was standing right there about to walk out.  
  
" Oh, hey, Shinobu. I was bout to go in and help ya. Let me take it, your finished wit the laundry?"  
  
Kitsune said to Shinobu.  
  
"Uhrmm...Sorry Kitsune, i went on and did it with out you...because I thought you went out to go buy stuff...gomen!"  
  
Shinobu bowed to kitsune looking a tad bit worried. Kitsune smield and sighed.  
  
"Naw..it's all right...guess your a big girl, who can do stuff on her own. Well thanks anyway! Buh-Bai now!"  
  
Kitsune dashed right pass Shinobu, back to the laundry room, she changed to her brown turtle neck and short kahaki shorts. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, fixed her hair, and put some light make-up on.  
  
"Well...time to go bother Motoko!"  
  
Kitsune grinned widley. She ran up stairs to Motoko's door and knocked quietly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well thats teh end of teh first chapter! Please review, and tell me if you want me to go on! PLEASE! I really got into typing the first chapter...just imagine the rest of the chapters!  
  
Well thanks for using your time to read this Ficcie, Thanks a plenty! Till next time!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Mixture of Understandings

~*~Mixture of Understandings~*~  
  
Hey there its Kit again, continuing my FanFic of "Secrets a Keep". Ok maybe you didn't find out soon enough.which the Yuri pairing of Kitsune was gonna be.well in this chapter I'm for sure you'll catch onto it! .Hopefully! ::smiles:: Well here is another try!  
  
(Al and everyone who gave me advice.thanks a plenty! I need some advice ::snickers:: my first shot at this FanFic Stuff.if ya know what I mean. ^_^ Arrigatu! )  
  
Kitsune grinned widely. She ran up stairs to Motoko's door and knocked quietly. She quickly fixed her clothes before entering. She was ready to bother the only other person she hasn't bothered yet the whole day. She didn't hear an answer from Motoko.so she decided to just waltz right in without thinking of knocking louder. Once she walked in she lifted her head up smiling.but her eyes widened and she froze when she saw a naked Motoko putting her breast tape on.  
  
"AIIII!!!!!!!! GET OUT KITSUNE! OUT OUT OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Motoko yelled as turned red and turned around so her untapped breast weren't seen by Kitsune. Kitsune just sat down like she was guarding the door and hung her head down low. Motoko knew if her breast were out in the open.Kitsune would have teased her and played with them just to see how big they have gotten past the years.like a check up she did with Naru or Shinobu in the hot springs.  
  
"Gah!...Dun worry 'Toko! You got everything I have.just chill.I won't mess with them.* "today" she muttered under her breath so that only she would hear*."  
  
Motoko finished putting the tape on.now her breast and some of her stomach were covered.and not out in the open. Motoko just sat down and turned around, like her meditating stance.focusing some power. Kitsune snickered and grinned all fox like. Kitsune crossed her arms and opened her eyes, looking dazedly at Motoko. Motoko was still red with either anger or embarrassment.  
  
"I see, Kitsune, you opened your eyes clearly for me to see those brown eyes of yours.it's very rare for you to that around me.or at all.so is something wrong? Why have you decided to come to me?"  
  
Kitsune turned a bit red. That's the most Motoko said to Kitsune in quite a while. Kitsune looked away, trying to hide her flushed face. Motoko had her eyes closed anyway.she wouldn't notice. Kitsune tried to come up with something to say.took her quite a while though. Motoko wasn't paying any attention, until Kitsune blurted out something to answer to Motoko's question.  
  
"Ah.well.you see.urm..I just needed someone to talk to. Naru is a bit busy with Keitaro.Su and Sarah is too young.Shinobu is busy in the hot springs.Mutsumi will faint on me.Haruka is working her butt off at the Tea House.so that kinda leaves me with you.mind if we chat?"  
  
Kitsune said rather shakily. She scratched her head and her arm, letting out a soft sigh. Motoko opened one eye, looking directly to Kitsune, who was still looking away. Motoko moved around a bit. Kitsune stayed still.wondering if shed try to pry into Motoko's mind first.just to see if she was the one that could understand her.no matter if they were both girls.  
  
"Uhm.sure I don't mind chatting with a fellow dorm-mate.I think I've trained much this whole week. You can say.I have not much to do.so.do you need help or something in life?"  
  
Kitsune's eyes widened a bit and blushed a bit more. Motoko blushed a bit at the sight of Kitsune blushing, thinking if Kitsune was up to something. Kitsune ruffled her hair and put on a fake grin just to show Motoko that she was acting happy.and not really confused and dazed on the inside.  
  
~~* I hope .Motoko.might be the one.I can sit down with everyday.and talk to.she doesn't have a man.so she isn't too busy.and ever since she got here at Hinata.she's trained her heart out.getting stronger every minute.I wonder if her heart is as strong as her physical traits.*~~  
  
Kitsune thought to her self.still with that fake grin on. Motoko put her hand to her chin and was about to start talking before she flipped her hair.  
  
" Tsk Tsk Tsk.Kitsune Konno.I cant believe how blind you think I am.I am too sure that grin.is not a real grin.I believe I've seen you grin too often to tell the difference by now. Now.tell me what is on your mind.before I change mine."  
  
Motoko said with a smile on her face. Kitsune was shocked.she never knew how much attention Motoko paid to her.plus the way she smiled.Kitsune knows no one else can make her smile like that.much less see it in action. Kitsune's face was still burning. Motoko started to put her hair into a pony-tail. Kitsune just ruffled her hair from the back, which looked like she was scratching her head confusingly.  
  
"Well.Motoko.I wanted to know.did you need any help in your love life.. Like kissing or dating.or maybe even sex?"  
  
Motoko was in the middle of tying her hair.she pulled the pony-tail too tightly. Motoko was clearly red. Kitsune was just snickering quietly. Kitsune knew she was a good kisser.but wasn't sure about sex.considering she never had a chance with anyone who truly loved her back and vice versa. Kitsune wanted and ached to please someone who was visibly innocent.  
  
"What in the blue hell are you talking about? Kitsune.you aren't trying.to come onto me are you? Are you trying to take advantage of me or something amongst those lines? Hm? Because if you are.just come out and tell me and I and I won't be angry."  
  
Kitsune was stunned yet again.how the hell did she read her mind so clearly? Kitsune was starting to think that Motoko was starting to understand her quicker. Finally.someone took the time out of the day.just to get advice.give advice.and just talk to her! Motoko sat with her legs stretched out in front of her.her arms were supporting her as she leaned back. Motoko was still quite red. Kitsune was clearly red.maybe even more red than before.  
  
"Well...urm.kinda..just looking for some fun.eh ...eh...Heheh.eh..um...you aren't mad are you? I hope not...please don't be! I'm sorry.I just wanted to poke some fun at you! Sorry!"  
  
Kitsune was bowing to Motoko as she said this, her eyes were clamped shut. Motoko had a strange look on her face as Kitsune never apologized this much to anyone. Kitsune stopped bowing and opened her eyes, looked to Motoko.  
  
"Calm down Kitsune! Calm down! Just chill. I don't know how it feels to be you, but, I kinda do wonder about my love life. I think guys are intimidated by me.I mean.c'mon now.I'm into kendo! What kinda guy would want me?"  
  
Kitsune sat back up, and then decided to move beside Motoko. Motoko just tilted her head toward Kitsune, like a confused puppy. Motoko blinked a few times, as so did Kitsune. They've never been this close to each other. Su was probably the closest to Motoko, considering that Su looked up to Motoko as an elder sister away from home (or sometimes a secret lover .!). "Uhhh.Motoko.I was wondering.I know you don't like weaklings.much less weak guys.but.is it that you prefer.uh.uh.wo...women? I mean.there is no bad thing there. I mean.even I have questioned my sex quite a few times."  
  
Motoko froze up. Kitsune was being serious. Motoko just looked into Kitsune's cheerless looking eyes. Kitsune's eyes were half open.her eyes narrowed. Motoko parted her lips to talk.  
  
"Well.so does that mean you preferred your own kind back then.in high school I mean.or you still do?"  
  
Kitsune just shook her head in disappointment. Motoko still had her head tilted a bit.  
  
"Now, Motoko, don't change the subject on me now.I need to know.do you desire women over men?"  
  
Motoko was red.beet red. Kitsune was also red, but she had a half smirk on her face. Kitsune was prying into Motoko, trying to get a chance to finally have someone. Kitsune knew this was her chance. Her chance to finally let Motoko know.she's been keeping an eye on her for a while.  
  
"Urm..well.can never truly say. Considering I've never had either. So, back to my question.do you still prefer women?"  
  
Motoko was good at turning the tables on Kitsune, just too good. Kitsune smirked and thought of quick comment. Motoko looked at her door a few times, but moreover focusing on Kitsune.  
  
"Uhmmm.------"  
  
Well? Good? Bad? Go on? Stop? Gimme some reviews before I go haywire! ::smiles:: So figure out who the pairing is gonna be with? Huh? Huh? Hopefully.kinda gave you broad hints if you haven't noticed. Ok till next time, ya? Bye bye! ::fades away:: 


End file.
